Movie Night
by LttlMssTrouble
Summary: One shot, takes place after Agent Afloat. A bit fluf, a bit friendship and I hope I will leave you with a smile.


_Just a one shot that came to mind after I watched Agent Afloat ) Unbeta'd, just read through mistakes okay? Reviews are appreciated, even if it's just a view words.  
_

_Disclaimer: not mine, but it's my birthday soon ;-)_

* * *

**Movie Night**

* * *

Tony was about to grab a beer out of his fridge – after four months finally refilled with food, beverages and beer – when he heard a knock on his door. He let out a sigh. It was Friday, weekend, he was tired and he wanted mostly to be left alone. He grabbed the beer, closed the fridge and opened the door after another knock from the other side.

'Ziva! What are you doing here?' Ziva held up her hands: a DVD and a bag with Chinese food.

'I thought Friday night was movie night, yes? Or are you having company?' Her smile faltered a bit. She had doubted about coming over unannounced, but she felt that picking up an old habit couldn't be bad. She really had missed their movie nights.

'Company?' Tony looked confused.

Ziva made another gesture towards his apartment. What she could see were candles burning, the lights were dimmed and in the background she heard soft music playing. She had never been on a 'typical DiNozzo date' but it wouldn't surprise her if this were most of the ingredients when he invited a girl over to his place.

'Come in,' Tony smiled. He let her in and walked to his kitchen to grab plates. 'Do you really think that after being home for a day I would have a date already? That's very flattering but it's just me myself and I. Well, and you,'

Ziva followed Tony into his apartment. It was cozy: candles were standing everywhere; the deep dark red curtains were closed, blocking the outside world effectively. The lights were dimmed, creating a soft atmosphere. Classical music came from the stereo set. She didn't even know that he possessed classical music, let alone liked to hear it. On the chocolate brown couch there were two soft-white pillows, making the couch looking extra inviting. Tony really had decided to enjoy his own home tonight.

--

'How are you holding up, Tony?' Ziva asked, while she enjoyed her take out.

'What do you mean?'

'You know what I mean,' she looked at him directly. His eyes turned darker.

'I'm fine,' His hunger disappeared, and he laid down his fork.

'Liar. You look like you haven't slept in days,'

'Months,' Tony mentally slapped himself. He didn't want to talk about it. Maybe he could get it off with a joke. 'You know that if you drink two third of a bottle tequila the hangover is bearable the next day? Drinking less means a . . . a bad nights sleep, drinking more means a hangover that's too hard to handle,' it was a weak attempt for humor. He got up quick and started to remove a few of the empty cans.

'But it hasn't helped to forget, did it?' Ziva didn't let go. She needed to hear from himself how he was doing. After watching him for a minute in silence she quickly helped him throwing away the empty cans and cleaning up the table.

'Of course not. I let her die; it shouldn't be easy to forget I guess,' What was the point in lying?

'Tony, you did not let her die. She has sent us away. You are not to blame. Gibbs does not blame you. I do not blame you! If we had followed her that day, there is a big chance we would have died with her,'

'I don't know Ziva. Maybe you're right. God, I hope you are right. But it doesn't chang the fact that I screwed the pooch by ignoring our protection detail,' Ziva didn't know what to say. She couldn't deny it, as much as she loved to. Tony decided to change the subject.

'So, what movie did you bring tonight Miss David?' Ziva smiled. This was the best ingredient of the evening. Enjoying a movie with a probably very annoying Tony because he always talked through the movie. But somehow it was part of the fun.

'Ocean's Thirteen, Mister DiNozzo. Seen it already I suppose?'

'Of course I have. It was much better than Ocean's Twelve. And Pacino and Garcia together again in one movie: that alone makes it very interesting!'

They sat down, beers on the table. Tony looked down at Ziva with a happy grin on his face. Is eyes sparkled with joy.

'Are you ready Ziva? Suspense and comedy, a little bit of action, a few of the best actors . . .'

'Will you play it already DiNozzo?' Tony smirked again, and hit the play button of his remote control.

--

Somewhere along the movie Ziva placed her feet on the couch, leaning against one of the big white pillows. After taking a sig from her beer she placed the pillow on her feet, and leant next to Tony against the couch. Tony sat backwards, feeling more relaxed than he had in ages. He placed his arm on the back of the couch, and lifted his feet up on the table. Ziva slipped in the space he subconsciously created, and leant into his shoulder.

It took Ziva thirty minutes before she noticed that Tony had become unusual quiet. No comments about the camera movements, connections with other movies, music in the background or the lines of the actors. In fact, he hadn't said a word in a while anymore.

'Tony?' No answer. Ziva frowned and looked up. Tony's head lay to back of the couch, his eyes were closed and he was sound asleep. The frown on her face turned into a soft smile. He looked more peaceful than she had seen him all day. Younger, with lesser lines in his face. She decided to let him sleep, and wanted to get up to turn the television off. Time to go home. The moment she tried to get up Tony murmured something and pulled her closer to him, his arm in a warm embrace around her and his hand resting on her thigh while he nuzzled his head into her hair. Ziva's smile grew bigger. Maybe it wasn't really necessary to go yet. She leant back into Tony's warm shoulder to watch how Danny Ocean puped another casino. No that couldn't be right . . . Luped? Or was it duped?


End file.
